


Love You Better

by TotallyTinkerbell



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biphobia, Bisexual Eva Kviig Mohn, Coming Out, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyTinkerbell/pseuds/TotallyTinkerbell
Summary: Eva loses her friendship with Ingrid and ends up with no friends at Nissen. Reluctantly she takes the offer of Vilde to join their russebus, and finds herself hosting an evening where they discuss strategies. When Sana mentions they need to get in with the hottest girls in school, Eva is doubtful if she will be able to do so since she’s not the best at making friends. However when the girls point out Noora, girlfriend of William who is the leader of the penetrators, Eva discovers that she wouldn’t mind at all to spend more time with themAKA the Nooreva “Girls Like Girls” themed S1 retcon fic that nobody (well, some people) asked for.





	Love You Better

**Author's Note:**

> "Slow down, we're running on empty. It's getting harder to see that I will love you better"
> 
> Song - Love You Better by Feki ft glades

It was the first party of the year, and her mom’s words still echoed in her head: ‘It doesn’t matter if Ingrid doesn’t like who you are, darling. I like who you are. You’re at a new school, there are new people. You shouldn’t let your past stand in the way of your future. With a boy, or a girl.’

  
It had been three weeks since Eva told her mom what truly happened that summer. How Ingrid’s absence wasn’t because her grandfather died, but that Ingrid didn’t like Eva as a friend anymore. Eva had told her mom about the kiss. Or the almost kiss. The one that freaked Ingrid out, causing her to say things that hurt Eva, but that hurt their friendship more. They hadn’t talked since.

  
Her mom had been supportive. She had said that she loved Eva, even if she was bisexual, and that she would find someone to make her happy. She just had to ‘go out there’

  
So here Eva stood, in front of her mirror, doing her make-up and trying her best to look like someone that people would want to be friends with. And she wasn’t entirely pleased – her eyeliner was smudgy and she couldn’t find the right bra to wear with this top – but she knew that if she didn’t leave soon, she wouldn’t go to the party at all.

  
So she made herself go. Made herself walk in, avoiding the couples making out in the hallway. Once she got to the main room, she took the time to look around thoroughly, hoping she might find someone from one of her classes. That’s when she noticed Ingrid, and Sara right next to her, arguing with a blonde and some other girls.

  
Knowing Ingrid, Eva guessed that the drama was about something as shallow as an Instagram-filter, and she took out her phone to check and see if she could find the post in subject, while she walked towards the bar. She ordered a soda an scrolled for a little bit, but to no prevail, and she tucked away her phone again. In that moment, Eva felt her arm being pushed, and when she looked up, Ingrid was looking back at her.

  
“Oh. I hadn’t recognized you there, Eva.” Ingrid said with a particular venom in her voice. Eva blinked a few times, trying to figure out if Ingrid was sincere or not. But Eva knew when Ingrid continued: That eyeliner makes you look like a slut, you know.”

  
Ingrid and her group moved over to another side of the bar as Eva blinked a few times, trying to process and trying to figure out if the lighting in the room was dark enough to hide her tears if she were to start crying right now.

  
Startled by a voice, she quickly turned around. “You know that girls who call other girls sluts have a 95% chance of getting chlamydia, right?”  
Eva frowned, confused by what had transpired in the last 2 minutes but mainly by the fact that this girl was talking to her, comforting her? Or just dropping scientific facts on her, because Eva didn’t really know much about science at all. “Really?”  
“No. But it would be really cool if that was the case, wouldn’t it. Noora.” The girl said, and Eva shook her hand, before reaching over to get her drink. She had to talk more to this girl. She was confident and smart and she talked to Eva. But when she turned back to where the girl stood, she was gone, and Eva lowered her drink in her hand.

  
She looked around the room, but there was no sight of a short haired blonde, and Eva eventually drank her soda by the bar, putting it down and deciding that the girl leaving was a sign that maybe she should too. Making her way to the bathroom, she avoided a couple mid-make out once again. She didn’t fail to notice how the guy was one of the penetrators, and when he noticed her he winked at her, but then he continued kissing the girl, and Eva walked into the bathroom, shaking her head in disgust.  
She felt relief when she finally closed the door behind her, and she closed her eyes for a few seconds, wondering why she ever decided to come here. How was she going to find new friends here. Everyone came here with their friends, and everyone here knew each other.

  
Just as she finished that tought, Eva heard soft sniffling coming from the other side of the bathroom, and she slowly walked around the little wall to see a girl crying. A familiar blonde, she noted, but the color of her hair was lighter than the color of Noora’s had been.  
“Are you okay? Do you need any help?”

  
The crying girl looked up, startled apparently, and put on a brave face which Eva looked through right away. She had used it so often herself lately, it was even a bit ironic. “Eh yes, I’m fine.” She said with a shaky voice. Both of them knew she was anything but fine. So when she caved and started crying again, Eva moved in a little closer. She was unsure of what to do though, knowing she had a bad track record of comforting people. Last time she comforted someone she ended up trying to kiss that person. And that lost her a friendship of almost a decade.

  
“Is there anything I can do? Anyone I can get, maybe?” Eva tried. Maybe she should leave the comforting to someone else, and just back away slowly. She could be invisible. She had nailed that the last couple of weeks, her first few weeks at Nissen. She would just go get someone else and then pretend like she was never there.  
“Yeah, Chris. Can you go get Chris?”

  
Chris, easy. She knew one Chris, however she was pretty certain this girl didn’t need to be comforted by Penetrator Chris. Maybe Chris was one of the guys she had seen talking by the entrance. She nodded, promising the girl that she would get Chris, but after looking for a while, she couldn’t find anyone named Chris. And maybe she might have also been looking around at the venue for a certain bob-cut blonde, causing her search to be a tiny bit ineffective, but she tried.

  
She was about to break the news when she walked in the bathroom again, only to stumble on two girls this time. “Eh, hi. I eh… I couldn’t find Chris.” She said softly. She sensed she interrupted something, as the two girls were in the middle of the conversation, but the blonde probably wanted her friend, so…

  
“I’m Chris.” The second girl then said, and oh, okay. Of course.  
“Right.” Eva said, nodding slightly. She looked in between the two other girls, one of them named Chris, oddly enough. Then she got stares back from both of them, and now she knew that she had interrupted something.

  
“Okay yeah, I’ll just go.” She said, and she backed out of the bathroom while the girls continued their discussion about… toilet rolls?  
Confused and tired, Eva took one more look around the venue before she gathered her coat and she headed home, where her mom was waiting for her in the living room reading a book. At least she had made curfew within a perfectly reasonable timespan.

  
“Hi. How was the party? Meet anyone fun?” Anne-Marit asked with excitement in her voice. Eva only wished she could return the same level of excitement. “Eh, some people.” She lied. Well she had met some people, that wasn’t a lie. But one of them she failed to comfort, the other one she thought was supposed to be a guy, and the third girl…

  
Noora.

 

Eva sighed and shook her head then, not allowing her brain to let the name settle. Chances were that she would never see her again. She didn’t even know if she went to Nissen. Maybe she just joined in on the party with some friends of hers. She seemed like the type to have a lot of friends.

  
Unlike Eva, who mostly spent lunch walking around in school, trying to figure out where all the classrooms were before the end of the semester, because the school was a little bit of a maze sometimes.

  
She was doing exactly that the next Monday, when she stumbled upon Penetrator Chris making out with another girl in the school hallways, and when she overheard the girl call him her boyfriend, Eva almost choked on her drink. What an asshole, she thought as she walked around the corner, just looking over her shoulder a little bit only to see him smile smugly at his locker before he closed it and walked into the opposite direction.

  
Eva wondered briefly how a guy like him could get a nice girl like that to date him, and then cheat on her like that. By all means, his girlfriend seemed like a nice girl, and Eva would never be able to imagine hurting someone you’re supposed to have feelings for.

  
Well she apparently hurt Ingrid by trying to kiss her. But the difference was that Eva didn’t really have feelings for her best friend. At most she was jealous of what Ingrid and her boyfriend Jonas had. And she wanted the same thing. But many people want that with someone. It didn’t make Eva a horrible person. Just the fact that she acted on that jealousy in a moment of impulse, may not have been the most considerate thing.

  
Eva ended up eating lunch in one of the windowsill at the stairs when she heard a familiar voice, and when she looked up she saw the two girls from the party, Chris now carrying around an ice cream, and Vilde all smiles as she walked up to Eva.  
“Hi there. I’m sorry, I didn’t get a chance to thank you for that night. I’m Vilde.”

  
“Eva.” She said a bit hesitantly. Vilde now had a much more energetic vibe to her than she had that night, and Eva was taken aback a little bit. She didn’t know what had caused Vilde to be so distraught but whatever it was must ‘ve cleared up by now, or Vilde was just really good at compartmentalizing. Eva admired her for it though. For either being really good at solving issues, or really good at hiding them. Eva wasn’t good at either. She couldn’t fix things with Ingrid, yet she also couldn’t pretend that she was fine without her because here she was, sitting in a windowsill eating a sandwich by herself.  
“So hey, I was wondering… Do you already have a bus? Chris and I have a bus, and we could always use more members so if you want to join?”

  
Eva raised her eyebrow a bit, and Vilde tilted her head, simply chosing to ignore Eva’s skeptisicm. “Well, we’re having a bus meeting on Friday. You should join us. I’ll add you on facebook.” Vilde said, pulling out her phone.

  
Eva looked over at Chris, who nodded encouragingly, and Eva sighed. “Eh… Eva Kviig Mohn.” She said, allowing Vilde to type it in and watching her send the request. Eva’s phone beeped shortly afterwards. “Great. We’ll see you then. Bye.”

  
Eva waved slowly, and watched Vilde continue her descent down he stairs before she grabbed out her phone and accepted Vilde’s friend request, followed by Chris. She then jumped off the windowsill and decided to just head to her next class early, and once she sat down she took the time to scroll through Vilde and Chris’ profiles.

  
And they seemed nice. Vilde seemed really into bus stuff and baking. Chris seemed to have a no-filter vibe going on, which Eva liked. Eventually she was meant to pay attention, and she rose her head from the back of the classroom when her Spanish teacher walked in yelling ‘Buenos dias estudiantes’ like she usually did.

  
And that’s when Eva blinked a few times and did a double take. Because out by the wall on the first row sat the girl, Noora. The girl from the party, who she didn’t think she would see again. She was sitting there, right there in her classroom. And Eva was right.  
Apparently she was right when she guessed that Noora was smart, confident and a girl everyone liked. Because she sat on the front row replying to the teacher in Spanish, and she noticed this one guy sitting next to her and trying to talk to her, like that was something she was used to. Not that Noora replied, she hardly had eyes for the poor guy, which made Eva smile a little.  
Maybe school wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
